Cracks within A Shield
by Xkjgmcr522X
Summary: After Extreme Rules, Roman and Dean are bickering once again after a loss to The Wyatt Family. Seth gets upset.


"You cost us the match!" Dean yelled at Roman getting all up in his face.

Roman frowned at the shorter man. "Me? It's your fault you didn't have my back. Mine OR Seth's back!"

Roman and Dean continued to bicker for a few minutes as Seth watched on from the couch holding an ice pack on the back of his neck.

Frustrated, he slammed the ice pack down, got up and went between the two bickering men.

"HEY HEY! GUYS! That's enough. This is ridiculous the way you two are fighting. The Wyatt's got the best of us. Get over yourselves. No one is at fault here."

Roman and Dean looked at Seth then looked at each other. Dean turns away "Well he started it.." He muttered.

Roman grabbed Deans shoulder turning him around "You punk ass liar! You're the one that's being a little bitch about this."

Dean gets furious "WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH?!"

Seth saw exactly where this was going and goes in front of dean pushing him away from Roman. "Dean, Dean come on man you're gonna let a little insult hurt you?" He then turns to Roman. "And Roman, you're better than that. Now you two stop this shit right now."

Dean put his hands up in surrender. "Alright fine. I'm sorry Seth."

Roman glared at Dean "I don't need this shit." he said as he stormed out of room slamming the door as Dean and Seth slightly winced at the noise. Seth sighed and went back to the couch plopping himself onto it and covering his face with his hands sighing once again.

Dean walks over and sits next to him.

"I'm sorry we didn't do well tonight..it's just that roman didn't do-"

"IT'S NOT ROMANS FAULT!" Seth quickly cut him off. "WE HAD A MISCOMMUNICATION THROUGH ALL OF US. NOT JUST HIM." Seth screamed now shedding tears out his eyes as he puts his hands to his face again.

Dean shocked, he almost didn't know how to respond to the clearly upset man. He felt bad. He didn't mean for Seth to get upset.

Dean sighed. "Seth, I didn't know this was upsetting you.." Dean puts his hand on Seth's back rubbing it trying to comfort the crying man. Seth lifts his head up again "you guys have no idea how it affects me every week. Week after week after week seeing my two best friends fight. There are nights I cry myself to sleep. And IM FUCKING SICK OF IT." Seth said putting his head down again and continued to cry.

"Fuck" Dean muttered to himself. "Come here"

Dean pulled Seth into a hug as he continued to cry. Seth hugged back tightly burying his face in his chest. Dean stroked Seth's hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. He really felt really bad now. He had to make this right.

"Seth, would it make you feel better if I go talk to Roman? And sort things out?"

Seth nodded.

"Ok bud, i'll go find Roman..if he'll even talk to me. You'll be fine for a few minutes while I go get him?"

Seth nodded again sniffling and wiping away tears.

"Ok hang tight." Dean got up and sighed. This was not going be easy at all. He went outside the room into the arena hallway. Looking to his left and right. He walked down the huge backstage area asking a few people if they've seen Roman. Eventually they pointed him in the right direction. He found Roman. He was sitting in one of the upper sections of the arena. Dean gulped as he walked over.

Without looking Roman said "why are you here?" Dean stopped in his steps. "I'm..just hear to talk..may I?" Roman glanced over at Dean and looked back forward. "Go ahead."

Dean was hesitant but he sat down.

They sat in silence for a minute.

Dean finally spoke. "You know Seth was really upset."

Roman turned to him "Is he alright?"

"For now yeah but for a while no..he told me what our fighting had been doing to him. He told me about how he cries himself to sleep some night because he can't stand his two best friends fighting so much."

Roman put his elbows to his thighs and leans over. "Man it's really getting to him that much?" He said with concern. "I had no idea."

"Yeah..I told him if it would make him feel better if we worked things out with each other."

Roman looked at Dean. "Dude, why do you keep blaming me for the shield's failures? When we fail, we fail as a team. Why can't you get that through your thick ass head?"

Dean looks down. "..I know I can be stubborn sometimes."

Roman scoffs "Psh sometimes.."

Dean ignored his comment and continued. "You're like a brother to me..we formed this group for a reason..we felt by combining our strengths together, we would dominate the wwe which we have been successfully doing."

Roman nodded. "Yeah.."

"Seth is the youngest of the 3 of us even if it's by a few months or in your case, a year. We should be setting an example for him. He's set an example for us as well. Becoming an NXT champion. You guys becoming tag team champs and me?" Dean tapped his U.S. title that was around his waist. "I made an impact being United States champion..longest reigning in recent history..and I don't plan to give that up anytime soon."

Dean stood up. "So why don't we put this all behind us for the sake of Seth..and for the sake if the shield." Dean holds out his hand.

Roman looks at it for a few seconds, grabs it and stands up. "I'm sorry man." He pulls dean in for a hug.

They pull away.

"Dude you never give hugs."

Roman smirked "I know..you're lucky I don't give too many of those."

Dean smiled and chuckled "You're a knucklehead."

"I know..oh we should check up on Seth and see if he's doing alright"

"Fuck I almost forgot about him..he probably thinks we killed each other by now.."

The two men walked back into the arena hallway and made their way back to the trainer's room.

Dean peaked in seeing Seth still sitting in the couch texting on his phone.

"Seth? I'm back..I brought Roman."

Seth turns to see both men standing at the door. They both walked in and sat on the couch. Dean on his right and roman to his left. Roman put a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Look Seth..I'm sorry that we upset you..we get into really stupid shit..but in the end, we're still a team right?"

Seth looked down.

"Right?" Dean said poking Seth's side twice. He jumped a bit at the pokes and smiled. "See? I gotcha to smile."

"Yeah..I guess..so you guys made up I'm assuming?"

Dean and roman looked at each other.

"Yup. We had a nice talk." Roman said smirking.

Seth stood up. "Alright guys so this time please keep yourselves together I can't be the peacekeeper anymore it's draining me."

Roman and dean get up. "So we all cool now?" Roman said. "Yup..what about you Seth?"

Seth smiled "yeah."

All 3 men put their fists together.

"Let us continue to dominate the wwe." Dean said passionately

"Believe that."

"And believe in The Shield." Roman finished.

The end.


End file.
